The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock having an actuating plate.
Numerical locks having an actuating plate are frequently adopted by the suitcase or baggage manufacturer because they have a simple structure and are inexpensive. However, often these simple locks are not capable of providing reliable security, as is known in this field. In addition, the numerals on the numerical wheels of many such locks are so small that it is impossible for an elderly person to see the correct numerals which unlock the case. There is a numerical lock having duplicate locking function, however, it does not incorporate thereon an actuating plate and has a complicated structure and a high manufacturing cost and cannot be assembled easily. It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered by the prior art.